<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>D: No man left behind by dlodle0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341026">D: No man left behind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlodle0/pseuds/dlodle0'>dlodle0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulmates A-Z [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Brief mentions of torture, F/M, but not graphic, damage to your soulmate isn't as bad as it is to you, implied Tiva, mostly slibbs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:27:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlodle0/pseuds/dlodle0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The scars on his back remind him that there is someone out there and he has to find her.</p><p>-</p><p>d...amage done to a person also translates into their soulmate’s body (cuts, bruises and all).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane, Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulmates A-Z [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>D: No man left behind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>The bullpen was dark other than the lamp on his desk. The twinge in his upper back was nothing new but the fact that the pain came in quick succession caused him to let out a soft hiss. Tony had stopped back at his desk to grab his bag before leaving and looked over at him, "You good Boss?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine." He grunted, rolling his shoulders hoping to alleviate some of the pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony frowned slightly before nodding and leaving. Gibbs watched him go, making sure the elevator doors had shut before he got up. He made his way quickly to the bathroom, tugging off his shirt. Turning so he could see his back in the mirror, he grimaced. Red slashes covered his back. He thought back on his day and as he realized nothing they had done could have caused them, he knew there was only one explanation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soulmate. A soulmate who was very visibly being tortured. The thought turned his stomach and acid bubbled up into his mouth. He threw up, wiping his mouth roughly. The idea of having another soulmate who wasn't Shannon seemed impossible and he double checked the mirror. Sure enough the scars were still there, bright red and furious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as quickly as he had pulled them off, he pulled his shirts back on and into place, determined now to figure out where this mystery woman was and what was happening to her. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gibbs did his best thinking when he was working on a new boat. Besides, with no leads and 7.5 billion people who could possibly be his soulmate, it wasn’t like there was much he could do. He heard Tony before he saw him and stopped sanding to look up at him. "You comin down here or not DiNozzo?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waited until Tony was ready to talk, returning to what he had been doing before the younger agent had arrived. It didn’t take long before Tony started, "I've been uh, I've been having these injuries randomly appear.” Gibbs almost lost his grip on the sandpaper but recovered before his nervous agent could notice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “At first I didn't really think about them but then I remembered something Senior told me. Before he met mom she was in a wreck, got a broken arm, some bruises…". "Anyway, Senior said he wondered why his arm suddenly broke until a couple days later when he met her. He knew immediately they were soulmates. Gibbs, Ziva’s my soulmate. And she's out there somewhere, alive. And she's being tortured." When Tony finished, Gibbs turned to find his glass of bourbon, swallowing what was left in a single gulp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then we'll find her."  He answered, hoping Tony would just go along with it. But he saw the way his eyes widened, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't- you don't think I'm crazy?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” He did his best to ignore the way Tony was looking at him but when it came clear he wasn’t going to drop it, Gibbs rolled up his sweatshirt sleeve to show him his arm. “I got ‘em too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony hurriedly pulled up his sleeve to show his boss, “Boss.. what the hell is going on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wish I knew, DiNozzo, but best guess, our girls are together.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span> Gibbs stood at the end of the hall, watching his team slowly make their way towards him. Ziva was being held up by both men but the look on Tony’s face caught his attention. “DiNozzo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were right. There’s someone else, Boss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where?” He was already making his way down the hall, his gut twisting in a way it hadn’t in years. A gut feeling he hadn’t felt in years, a pull down the hall. He didn’t wait for Tony’’s answer, jogging down the hall to the room, trusting that his gut knew where they were going. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second he opened the door he knew. The woman was still chained to the wall, her head down and she didn’t even bother looking up as Gibbs spoke, “Gonna go find the keys. I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The noise that came from her almost sounded inhuman, a rough laugh, “Not like I’m going anywhere.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hesitated but didn’t respond as he went to find the keys. He found them right where he had thought, still on Saleem’s belt loop. He quickly made his way back to where the blonde was and as he unlocked the chains, she let out a sigh of relief which was echoed by his own. The pressure he had been feeling on his wrists for the last several months released and if he wasn’t sure that it was her before, he was sure now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears were flowing freely down her face, leaving water tracks through the dirt on her skin. “Who are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS.” He pulled out his badge slowly, showing her so she knew he was telling the truth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the Navy doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No man left behind.” He answered, “Can you stand?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I think so.” She held out her hands and he steadied her as she stood, “The young woman down the hall- is she..?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ziva’s fine.”He gently wrapped his arm around her waist to help her walk, making sure to keep his arm below where he knew the marks on her back were. “She’s with the team.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You came to rescue her.” They had made it outside and Jack winced at the brightness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me?” She lifted her head, clearly confused. Before he could answer, the medical vehicle they had sent for pulled up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, hoping she would take the clue to drop it. A nurse hopped out. “Your name ma’am?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lieutenant Jacqueline Sloane, most people just call me Jack.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nurse eased her into the vehicle, “We’ll take it from here Agent Gibbs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was hesitant to let her go now that he had found her and didn’t move his arm from around her waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agent Gibbs.” Her voice was firmer this time, “You have to let us help her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stepped back, keeping his eyes on Jack’s as he did. “Check her back and wrists first.” He told the nurse. As soon as he stepped back the nurse had moved in, getting Jack into the vehicle quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack twisted away from the nurse, watching Gibbs as the humvee pulled away from him. How could he have known about her back? She had been covered the whole time. And more than that, how had he known where she was? Nobody had known they were captured… The thoughts churned in her head, making her feel dizzy. “Holy cow…” She whispered as she realized. “He’s my soulmate..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lieutenant. Lieutenant. Lieutenant!” The nurse’s voice snapped her back from her thoughts. “Are you all right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack nodded hardly listening as the nurse dressed her wounds and as she fell asleep, the only thing on her mind was the silver haired man they had left behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack took a deep breath as she got off the elevator. When she had called the Director he had told her that Agent Gibbs and his team worked on the second floor and made sure to tell security she would be visiting. She shifted the basket of muffins she had made nervously before looking around for the man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t hard to find him standing dead center of his team as they spoke quietly, explaining the pictures on the screen. It was Ziva who noticed her first, pulling away from the group. The second Ziva moved away, Tony looked up which pulled the attention of the rest of the team.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Hi.” Jack gave a nervous smile, “Is this a bad time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Not at all.” Gibbs answered, stepping forward. “You okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I made muffins.” She held up the basket, “As a thank you for you and your team. And-- I was wondering if we could talk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony scoffed under his breath, “Yeah right Gibbs and talking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gibbs shot a glare in Tony’s direction, “Get lunch. Be back in an hour.” He told his team.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack left the basket on Ziva’s desk, following Gibbs down the hall back to the elevator. Inside of going down like she expected, the elevator started upwards. “Where are we going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you trust me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The question stole Jack’s breath as the elevator stopped and he held out his hand, eyebrow raised. “Yes.” She whispered, following him out onto the roof of the building. The sun was setting over DC and she was sure she had never seen anything look so much like a postcard. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They walked to the edge simply watching the sunset for a few minutes before she spoke again. “Let me see your back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack turned to him, a knowing look in her eyes. “Just let me see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded, turning as he took off his polo and undershirt, remembering when he had first found the marks on his back. Once his shirt was off, he heard Jack’s breath catch and then her hands touched his back as lightly as a feather. “Oh. Do they hurt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It just feels like a papercut.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack splayed out her hand over the marks, sighing as she tried to control her tears. “That’s how you knew. When you told the nurse to check my back, you hadn’t seen my back. You knew I was hurt because-” She held back another sob as he turned to pull her close against his chest, “because you’re my soulmate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” He pressed a long kiss to her temple, breathing in the comforting scent of honey from her hair. “I am.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312010">And They Were Soulmates</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold">WannaBeBold</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>